Battle Royale
by LeiaNeverlight
Summary: A friendship grows where you least expect it. Hating each other at work to becoming friends and more while hiding behind online personas. What happens when Izzie and Addison develop a lasting romance online that leaks into their everyday life? Addison/Izzie.
1. Chapter 1

"I swear to god, Stevearino, if you do not give me a heal I will friendly fire you." Callie Torres, Seattle's Orthopaedic surgeon spat through her Xbox 360 headset as she laid belly down on her upper class, hotel room bed, the weight of her body fully on the beige coloured, white patterned sheets.  
"You'll do no such thing, or I'll kick you from the party." A stern, older, female voice spoke.  
"Thank you, GyneGirl!" The soft female voice said back.  
"Well! Someone better give me a fucking heal, otherwise you'll lose your damn tank!" Callie growled through the microphone as her character jumped on the roof of buildings escaping gun fire.  
"Keep ya damn panties on. I'm only a couple of yards away." Another voice came through the headset.  
"You're DPS! Stay on target! Stevearino is healer!" Callie stared at her screen as she saw another character approach her handing her a small med-kit, with the name SurgicalNazi floating above her head.  
"Just shut up and apply the med-kit." Izzie Stevens sat on the floor, of her living room in her shared home of three years. Knees up to her chest, wearing a white tank top, blue shorts, and her hair scarped back in a pony-tail. Her hands, tucked under her legs, grasped a white Xbox 360 controller, with a wired headset attached to the bottom that sat neatly on top of her blond locks. Her small feet tapped on the hard wood floor leaving a heartbeat like sound to accompany the sound of brutal gun shooting and screaming. "GyneGirl, go left – SurgicalNazi, go right, TorresTortoise go straight for the middle, I'll be able to keep heal on you guys." She said through the microphone.  
"Really? It just seems you're keeping GyneGirl healed." TorresTortoise spat back causing Izzie to screw her face into a defensive grimace.  
"No! I keep you all healed, thank you!"  
"Uh-huh, we all know who your favourite is."

The chat fell silent as it was the final mark of all levels. The final boss, the party made their way through to the platform.

"Everyone ready?" Addison asked as she stood in the middle of her hotel room, wearing nothing but a baggy t-shirt, a liquorice red chew sticking out of her mouth, and grasping a black Xbox 360 controller with a wireless microphone attached to her auburn hair. "We do this, we get to go to bed on time and we get character progression." Addison said.

In the background of Addison's classy hotel room, a mixture of soft lighting of candles, rose petals lay upon the bed along with the handsome, and the athletic body of Mark Sloan, who watched Addison with a look of awe, a twinkle. He smiled and shook his head as he watched a woman, he cared so much for, swear, become angry, and occasionally violent at a mere video game. Blood, violence, screaming, and healing. Characters rushed into battle, some died, others merely lost mana, ammo, and their teammates faith. Each room fell silent, the only sound coming from their controllers, the tapping, the long drawn out movements of the joy-stick.

Izzie's mouth hung open as she focused on healing her teammates, running from GyneGirl, to SugicalNazi, and to finally; TorresTortoise. They needed to win this battle, not only for themselves but for the land they fought for. A lot weighed in on this battle, pride, coins, rare boss drops. Addison was careful where she placed her character, as the gunslinger fired three electric charged bullets at the boss. Just as they were about to hit, the boss – known as Broodmother, cast a spell to shield her health. Addison gritted her teeth. "Fuck!" She shouted loudly, making Mark jump.

"Final leg, everyone! Let's make it count!" Callie said through her headset as she sat up slightly to get a better view.  
"Oh, we got this!" Marinda Bailey replied as she moved her character from left to right to avoid getting hits from the boss, all the while balancing Tuck on her lap and occasionally kissing the top of his head for good luck.

"Charge your attack again, Gyne, I've weakened her down." Callie's voice spoke with pride.

"Charging!" Addison replied.

"How long is charge time?" Izzie inquired.

"Fourteen seconds."

"Stay on her Stevearino, she'll end up taking agro."

"Gotcha!" Izzie replied as she focused most of her attention onto Addison's character.

The Broodmother erupted a haunting, violent, blood curling laugh. All four women fell silent. They knew what it meant. Suddenly, a burst of urgency rose. Callie changed her position moving backwards charging her own attacks.

"Gyne! Hurry up with that last attack! You know that laugh!"

"We're going to die!" Izzie shouted through the microphone before disconnecting.

"Fuck! Where did she go!?" Callie yelled.

"She's not online! Stevearino must have disconnected!" Marinda said

"Gyne! Remove her from the party!"

"I will when this is over! Launching final attack!" Addison's character launches her final attack, shooting four fire bullets from her gun, straight through the air. A cut scene breaks – as the fire bullets penetrate into the Broodmother's thick, pink, oozing skin, and exploding her into a thousand pieces. Marinda sat back in on her sofa and took a deep breath as the word 'Victory' flashes across the screen. Callie grins before fist pumping the air, doing her own little victory dance.

"Well, everyone, looks like we can celebrate." Addison says with a smile.

"No thanks to Stevearino." Callie spat.

"Something may have happened." Callie scoffs through her mic.

"I don't think so, she got chicken shit and left. Anyway, I'm going to go to bed."

Addison turns around to face Mark, who is beaming with pride. "I have some celebrating to do of my own." She says with a smirk.

The three disconnect from their chat, leaving the void blank. Izzie's eyes slowly looked up at the figure standing before her. A woman, no less than five foot three, mousy brown hair, and a look of anger on her face while holding the power cord.

 **A/N: Let me know what you think, if you want me to add another chapter to this. I want to explore it a little more but it's something light hearted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Battle Royal**  
 **Chapter: Two**  
 **Characters: Izzie Stevens and Addison Montgomery.**  
 **Summary: Friendship starts to grow without either of them realising where the friendship is coming from.** **  
Pairing: Izzie/Addison.  
Raiting: PG for now.**

 **** **A/N: Second chapter, I like this story. I'm a video game nut and I thought it would be fun to put my favs in a situation where they have no idea who is who and make them form a connection, meanwhile, back at the hospital they hate each other/have a little thing for each other.** **  
**

* * *

Long days usually turn into long nights. Those days of long strenuous hours that result in the loss of a patient, screaming from a grieving family, and blame falling on the shoulders of the doctor who only wanted to save lives, was enough to make any doctor feel like they were nothing but a mere insignificant being. The rain falls, dancing on the sidewalk of the suburban Seattle street like forest fairies. Walking, letting the rain fall upon her drenched blond hair cleansing the day of screaming and crying she has suffered. With every step, a closer step to home, she let the rain run down her body voiding her of the day. Izzie felt weak, she felt weak, she felt alone and frustrated. After hearing nothing but complaints from families and friends all Izzie wanted to do was return home, make herself a cup of coffee and enjoy playing her favourite game with her online friends, but that vision was slowly fading away. After her fight with Meredith last night she dismantled her console. She was losing her mind at just the mere thought of not being able to relieve the stress that she had absorbed over the course of the day.

She had been stuck with Doctor Montgomery, an attending she both loathed and respected. Ever since her ruthlessly harsh lesson about how close you can get to your patients, she had remained out of Addison's way. Addison seemed to have a way of getting under Izzie's skin enough for the young intern to need to blow off steam by exploding a monster into a thousand pieces, but she knew, the minute she got home from her long walk, that was failing to clear her mind, there would be no console, no game, nothing. Like a child being punished, Meredith had taken away her console, claimed Izzie was spending too much time in a fantasy world, and she needed to step into the real world. Izzie stopped walking, she looked up at the sky with a half-smile. 'The graphics are great but the story sucks.' She thought to herself before wiping some of the pouring rain from her face and stepped off with her right foot heading towards her shared home on the quiet suburban street.

She approached the steps to discover the house in darkness. She frowned and reached into her soaking wet pocket pulling out her cell phone. She opens the phone, searches for Meredith's number, and places the phone to her ear. After failing to reach both George and Meredith, she came to the conclusion that they were both back at the hospital. She shrugged, placed her phone back in her pocket, and pulled out a jingling set of keys. She unlocked the front door, pulled back the door cover, and then pushed the front door open as she stepped through the threshold into the main hallway of her home. She turned on the light that shined from the living room and into the kitchen. She approached the coat rack, taking off her wet coat, scarf, and handbag. She hung them up to dry before she removed her boots and placed them neatly by the rack. Izzie reached back to the bun that held her golden locks and released the clasp letting them fall down onto her shoulders. Izzie looked around the empty living room, a space on the TV stand – once where her Xbox sat, now empty. Suddenly, it dawned on her that neither Meredith or George were home. Now was her chance.

Addison Montgomery, a lady in red, a goddess of beauty and fashion. An enigma of beauty. Dawned in her favourite long, black, designer trench coat, an umbrella to keep the rain from her auburn hair, protecting the fiery colour from fading away. Addison gracefully strolled into the lobby of her hotel, closed her umbrella, and approached the counter. She smiled at the young woman who was covering the desk. Addison waited patiently while she finished checking out an elderly couple who were making a flight that evening. The young woman's attention turned to Addison.

"Dr. Montgomery, how can I help you today?"  
"Are there any messages for me?" Addison asked as she flashed her signature smile.  
"One from your mother." Which earned an eye-roll from the would renowned surgeon. "And another from a Derek Shepherd." Which only earned a groan from the doctor.  
"Okay, thank you." Addison said as she took the slips of paper from the young receptionist.  
"Any requests for dinner this evening?"  
"Um, yes. The steak with a glass of house red." Addison said before walking over to the elevator.

Addison opened the door to her hotel room, she stepped through closing the door behind her and removed her jacket and placed it on the hook by the door. Kicking off her high heels, leaving them sprawled on the floor. She approached the king size bed at the top of the room before flopping on top of it with a groan. Her moment of solace was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. Addison rolled over onto her back before reaching into the pocket of her stylish pants suit and pulling out a blackberry cell phone. The name flashing up on the screen only gave her more reason to want to throw herself out of the hotel room window. She sits up as she presses the answer button and placed the phone to her ear.

"Bizzy." She said sternly.  
 _"Addison, why have you been ignoring my calls?"  
_ "Because I'm a surgeon, mom. I'm busy."  
 _"Too busy for your mother, clearly."  
_ "What do you want, Bizzy?" Addison's voice broke with annoyance.  
 _"Is that anyway to speak to your mother?"_ Bizzy's question was met with a stone silence. _"Fine. Your father and I are coming to Seattle on Saturday. It would be nice if you- "  
_ "Why – why, why are you coming here?" Addison frowned.  
 _"Your father is giving a lecture at the university and I thought it would be nice to see my daughter."  
_ "I'm working." Addison blurted.  
 _"On a Saturday?"  
_ "Still a surgeon, mom. We work Saturdays, Christmas, New Years, Birthdays, Jewish holidays, every. Day." Addison argued.  
 _"Could you not take a personal day?"_ "Oh, sure! I'll just ask fate not to kill anyone on Saturday because my mommy wants to spend time with me."  
 _"Sarcasm is the lowest form of whit."  
_ "Look, mom. I appreciate the call or…warning, but I have a whole evening of drinking and pretending that my life isn't falling apart so…"  
 _"I'll see you Saturday, dear."_ And with that, the call ended.

Addison threw her phone across the room, hearing a thud when it hit the soft, blue carpet. Addison sat up and threw her legs over to the end of the bed looking at the TV in front of her. She pushed herself off the bed and approached the black xbox that sat on the desk in front of the TV. She presses the on button, picking up the wireless controller and glowing headset. Sitting back on the bed, as soon as the console loaded up, she immediately looked for her friends but before she could even open her list, she received a party invite from Stevearino. Addison accepted the party invite.

"Hey!" Addison said with a smile.  
"Hey, yourself!" The voice replied.  
"How was your day?" Addison asked relaxing back onto the pillows.  
"Stressful, how was yours? Look at any vaginas today?"  
"Excuse me?" Addison raised an eyebrow.  
"I just assume you're a gynaecologist or a really enthusiastic lesbian?" The voice pointed out which earned a chuckle from Addison.  
"Ah, my name. Yeah, I'm trained." Addison replied. "But it's not my specialty, anyway – I don't want to talk about me, what happened to you last night?" Addison asked with curiosity.

The chat fell into silence.

"Nothing." Was all the voice replied.  
"Didn't seem like nothing."  
"My roommate doesn't like me playing video games in the living room. She says I'm spending too much time in a fantasy world." The voice's tone fell in to sadness.  
"I'm so sorry…" Addison replied.  
"Its okay. Wanna play something? I need to blow shit up. I've had a stressful day."  
"Oh?" Addison began as she loaded up the game they shared. "What do you do?"  
"I work for a hospital…" The voice reluctantly replied.  
"As a doctor or…?" Addison raised an eyebrow and bit her lip.  
There was a moment of silence before the voice answered. "Janitor. Just, there was a lot to clean up today."

The game loads up into a fantasy village, with tiled sidewalks, wooden buildings filled with various items and vendors. Addison's character is a female gunslinger, wearing leather pants, boots, and a small black half tank top exposing her mid-drift. Addison moves her character towards her online fried who is stood by a large oak tree still loading into the game. A healer priest, wearing a long white robe that matched the character's long white hair. Addison's character waves at Stevearino's character, who waves back.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" The voice on the microphone says through slight static.  
Addison smiles softly. "Just questing."  
"Oh, better stop the soft-core flirting otherwise TorresTortoise will get jealous again."  
"Seriously, its fine. It's nothing. Just an in-game thing, stops creeps hitting on me and her." Addison says dismissively.  
Soft silence, Stevearino's character moves slightly closer.  
"Ah, so that does mean I can hit on you?" the voice on the mic becomes slightly suggestive.  
"Well…I mean…I would say yes…" Addison blushed on the other end of the microphone, which was something she didn't understand. She knew the voice was a woman who was speaking to her but for some reason, what was happening was exciting her.  
"Ah, you probably have a boyfriend." The voice said.  
"What? I mean, there's someone I'm seeing but I'm not…committed. I mean, we date who we- "  
"Oh, did you think I meant out of game? I was just…flirting in-game." the voice said. "No no, I'm sure out of game you're…like…straight?" The voice sounded unsure.  
"Well…"  
"Well?" The voice's interest peaked.  
"I am. But recently…"

For some reason Addison felt so comfortable with Stevearino, which is something that was very new to her. She rarely opened up to other people. After being hurt so many times, letting someone share an emotional moment was always kept on guard. Addison shifted on the bed moving all her weight from left to right.

"Gyne? Recently?"  
"Recently, I've caught myself looking at someone I work with…another woman." Addison's voice sounded unsure.  
"That's normal, I've had the same actually."  
Addison raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
"Yeah, beautiful red head, actually." The voice sounded softly.  
"Mine's a blonde." Addison chuckled.

Silence falls again, a comfortable silence.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Addison asked softly.  
"Of course,…" The voice replied.  
"Where do you live? You always seem to be on at the same time as me and going to bed at the same time." Addison asked.  
"Oh, Washington State." The voice replied.  
Addison smiles. "Really? I'm in Seattle!"  
The voice fell silent again. "Where do you work?"  
"Me?" Addison suddenly felt defensive by the blunt way in which that question was asked. "Uh, Mercy West hospital." Addison replied quickly.  
"Maybe I'll come by and see you sometime." The voice smiled.

Their moment was cut short by a knocking at Addison's door. Addison muted her headset.

"Who is it?"  
"Room service, madam." The voice from the other side of the door replied.  
She turns her attention back to her controller, unmuting the voice headset. "I gotta go, Stevearino. It was a good talk. I hope things get better for you." Addison smiled.  
"Have a good evening." The voice replied. "Speak to you later."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Battle Royale** **  
** **Chapter: Three** **  
** **Characters: Izzie Stevens, Addison Montgomery, George O'Malley, Callie Torres, and Meredith Grey.** **  
** **Summary: Izzie discovers Addison's secret.  
Pairing: Izzie/Addison.  
Rating: PG for now.**

 **A/N: I am having so much fun writing this story! Let me know if you're enjoying it! I'm currently writing chapter three!**

* * *

The morning after last, Addison, dressed in a beautiful red silk blouse, and pencil skirt, strolled through the halls of Seattle Grace Hospital. Her high heels clicking on the floor that gave her a generous height of six feet. Addison was already a very tall woman without the high heels. Towering over the younger interns, Addison's sway caught the attention of many; men and women alike. She couldn't have asked for a better morning. The rain had let up during the night and left a beautiful sparkle on the sidewalks outside of the hospital. The sun came through the glass roof, lighting up the way for the doctors. Addison approached the nurses' station to claim her charts for the day. She felt refreshed, after she finished her dinner the night before, she returned to her console to find that Stevearino was no longer online, much to her dismay. She spent the rest of the night running side quests with TorresTortoise, to whom she knew as Callie Torres, her friend and colleague who actually encouraged her to play the game, as a way to blow off steam.

Hearing a soft yawn from her left side, Addison's attention moved to the Latino doctor who approached the nurses' station, who, much like herself, was also getting her patient charts for the day. Addison chuckled softly as she looked at Callie side on. Callie rubbed her right eye to bring it back into focus.

"You should have gone to bed." Addison said not looking up from her chart.  
"What? Give up the Ruby of Tarus? No way, Gyne." Callie replied with a scoff.  
"That mission is over two hours run time, even with a full team of high level players…and you-"  
"I got the ruby, didn't I?" Callie smirked.  
"At what cost?"  
"A couple hours of sleep, so what?" Callie shrugs as she closes her chart.  
"You have surgery today?" Addison asked as she leaned on the counter looking up at her friend.  
"Only three and they're all in the afternoon so I can nap beforehand. Now, mom – if you're done grilling me."

The two women pick up their charts and make their way over to the elevator located on the left side of the reception area.

"Oh, did you kick Stevearino from the team?" Callie asked as she pressed the button calling the elevator.  
"Uh, no…" Addison sighed.  
"What? Why?" Callie turned to her friend.  
"Because she didn't leave us through her own choice. Someone pulled the plug." Addison explains.  
"So? Let's not have that happen again. Kick her."  
Addison frowned and turned to her friend. "I don't think that's fair."  
"On us."  
"No, I mean I don't think that's fair on her."  
"Look we voted, SurgicalNazi even agreed." Callie argued.  
"By the way, do you know who that is?" Addison frowned.  
"Not a clue." Callie replied. "The only one I know is you."  
"I'm sure I've heard the voice before." Addison said steering the conversation.  
"Don't do that, pretend we're not talking about Stevearino. She's a flake."

The women halted their conversation as the doors opened and two doctors past the threshold. Callie and Addison made their way into the elevator and pressed the button for the surgical floor.

"There's more going on. Give her one more chance."  
Callie sighed. "Fine, one more chance." The elevators door opened. "She fucks up again she's out." With that she leaves the elevator, leaving Addison leaning against the bar. Addison stood at the news cart just outside of the hospital, she was a frequent visitor to this stand, framed with magazines, newspapers, and candy, Addison ignored them all for the line of video game cards that were dangling from the shutter's lip. Addison reached up in search of Zodd's Return: Gremlins and Trolls, the video game that drew her attention almost every night. Selecting the right thirty-dollar card, she pulled it from its holder and handed it to the news stand worker. "Anything else?" He asked.  
"No, just that." She said with a shy smile while keeping guard around her to make sure no one saw her buying the card. Grasping a file in her hands, after speaking with George to find out where the surgeon was, light on her feet, the young intern, Izzie Stevens, made her way from the hospital and over to the newsstand where she, herself, was also a frequent visitor. Izzie stood quietly next to Addison as she looked at the various other video game cards. Picking up another one for the World of Warcraft before wiggling her nose and putting it back. Addison had very little interest in that game and it also meant she would have to warm up her computer, which was something she didn't want to do. Izzie clears her throat startling Addison as she does. "Stevens, what are you doing here?" She asked in surprise.

"George said he saw you come out here and I have the patient's tests…" Izzie trailed off when she saw the newsstand operator holding the video game card out for Addison to take.  
"Miss, the card…" He said. Without looking at him, Addison takes the card and gives him thirty dollars. She shyly walks away from the news stand with Izzie following her.  
"I didn't know you played video games, Dr. Montgomery." She said with surprise.  
"Please, what makes you think that?"  
"You…just brought a video game…card…?"  
"That was…for my nephew." Addison said quickly hand filled with haste. "My parents are coming to visit this weekend and its just something I get for him occasionally." Addison said as she stuffed the card into the pocket of her lab coat.  
"So, you don't play the game?" Izzie raised an eyebrow.  
Addison stopped and turned to face her. "When would I have time, between babysitting you interns and delivering babies I barely have enough time to take a nice hot bath. Drop it. The card is for my nephew and if you bring it up again I will stick you in the pit for the rest of the day. Understood?" Addison's tone was harsh. Izzie could see she touched a nerve.  
"Understood." She said before handing Addison the file.

Late hours meant late play. Izzie was thankful that the other interns were on call which meant, once again, she had the house to herself. As soon as she got home from the hospital, kicked off her shoes, took off her jacket, and made herself dinner, she retrieved her Xbox from behind the TV and plugged it straight in. She had been looking forward to logging on all day but more so, she was looking forward to seeing if her online friend was going to make an appearance. Izzie waited in Temple Green, her character paced a little, she answered instant messages from other players and accepted a few trades for money but there was still no sign of the woman she wanted to see. She knew nothing about GyneGirl, only that she was a doctor at Mercy West hospital. She thought about going to find her, but at the same time, the thought scared her. What if Gyne wasn't the person she said she was. What if she wasn't a doctor at all, or even worked at the hospital. Izzie could make a total fool of herself and for what? Gyne was seeing someone, and it wasn't like they could run away together. Izzie developed her feelings very early on when they started playing. TorresTortoise was always so hostile when she was leading a raid or a quest that it drew away the fun of the game, but those days, when Torres wasn't around and Gyne took lead it was an easy night. Those were the nights that Izzie enjoyed the most, laughing, questing, and fighting. Around ten at night, SurgicalNazi would log off for the night leaving just Izzie and Gyne. They hardly ever quested or planned raids. They would sit, talking. They would find a secluded spot either in the Meadows of Amaranths or outside the city of Harthorne just to sit, talk, and learn more about each other.

As she heard the front door open, she looked over her shoulder as she saw Meredith walk in through the front door with George right behind her. Meredith had this look of pure smugness on her face as she walked into the living room and sat down next to Izzie. The blond chuckled at her friend. "What's with that look?" Izzie asked through the chuckle.  
"I won." The mousy brown-haired doctor said with glee.  
"You're going to have to fill me in."  
"She found out something about Addison, today." George said leaning over.  
"Ooh what?" Izzie asked as she turned to face Meredith.  
"She's a dungeon master." Meredith said with a smirk.  
Izzie raised an eyebrow at her friend. "A dungeon master? As in leather…cat suit…whip?" The thought made a Izzie smile, the picture of Addison wearing a leather cat suit, holding a whip and possibly spanking someone excited her.  
"No!" Meredith said drawing Izzie's attention back to the real world. "Derek and I were talking today, we were discussing what we were like in medical school. Derek said he was all books and no play, so I called him a nerd and he said Addison was worse. Apparently, she was this huge nerd, liked playing Dungeons and Dragons, reading comic books, watching Star Wars, all of it."

Suddenly, everything fell into place, the gift card that Addison brought at lunch, wasn't for her nephew like she stated. It was for her. Like Izzie she played Zodd's Return. Izzie could feel the excitement brewing inside her as she connected more and more dots, she knew she heard that voice, she knew she felt comfortable around her because of their connection. Izzie's heart began to race as could feel a squeal erupting from her body. Addison was GyneGirl, the friend online Izzie had become so drawn, was her boss and mentor. This changed so much for the intern.

Izzie smirked. "I knew it!" She said jumping up off the couch.  
"Where are you going?" Meredith called after her as she ran out of the front door.


End file.
